It's all right here
by BellaBlue08
Summary: Drake becomes a famous rockstar and gets all the gils he wants but he is still not happy. Josh's life goes as planned but he is not happy either. Why? Can they find happiness? The story of three people looking for luck and happiness. Please R


**Hi...this is my new story...okay I worked hard on this but it is still not the way I want it to be but anyway....read it and tell me what you think. Maybe you can give me some tips. Sorry about any spelling mistakes....Oh and I dont own nothing**.....**if you havent figured that by now  
**

_**It's all right here - Chapter one - Why do people move?  
**_

Thirteen year old Drake Parker sat on the bench in his front yard with his best friend Laura. She was a nice girl. Too nice for this life Drake thought. He knew, even in his young age, that who was nice would not win. He had met her on her first day of school. Her dad was in the navy so they moved a lot. She was so nice to everybody but didn't get anything for it. An older dude flicked her try up against her chest as she walked into the cantine. She stood there, her flower dress full with mashed pizza and fries. That was the moment Drake knew he had to protect her, the moment he fell in love. Since that day they had been like Laurel and Hardy, one couldn't exist without the other.

But today this should change: Laura's dad got a new job in Texas, 1200 miles away from San Diego; Drake had looked it up on the Internet. He had also found out that it was a different time-zone and plane tickets were way too expensive to be bought from the money he got from his mom.

Laura sat next to him, her hands resting on her laps. She looked so sad. In her eyes the world had just come to an end. But the sun was shining cheekily. How could it dare?

"It's not that bad." He tried to convince her. Damn. Since when was he such a bad liar?

She just looked at him. Tears were in her eyes ready to drop every moment, just waiting for Drake to say one wrong thing. He hated it when girls cried. He just couldn't handle it, especially when he couldn't do anything to make them feel better; he was just a boy for goodness' sake. He felt just as bad as she did, even worse, he knew he was in love with her. But he couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. The Drake Parker, who would be the biggest player in the history of Belle vue since John Parker, his dad, couldn't get this girl. He couldn't tell her; she would hate him. She once told him that he was better than all those boys who would just pretend to be her friend to get her.

"Promise me something, Drake." She bit her lip and swallowed.

"Everything" He replied and meant it. He would have jumped off the next clip if she told him to.

"Don't stay in San Diego!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how will always said we would never stay in San Diego? Leave and move to New York? "

Drake nodded. They had always planned to run away. To New York. He wanted to be a rock star and she wanted to be a dancer. They both hated San Diego. Drake never knew why he actually did but he did. It was too much of the country for him; he wanted the big city life.

"Okay, but you do the same," he laughed. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't going to run away that same day or anything.

A big black Land rover pulled up the drive way. Laura looked into Drake's eyes for the last time. She came closer and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Drake Parker."

"Bye," Drake whispered to himself as she ran off and got into her Dad's car. He wondered if she liked him the same way he liked her.

_**At the same time, across the city.**_

Thirteen year old Josh Nichols lied in his bed, desperately trying to cover his ears with a pillow. His parents were shouting downstairs. It sounded like his mom was going to leave. _NO, no she wasn't. _He told himself. _It's going to be okay. _He thought. His mom always said that. Even if the situation seemed to be lost and she had this tone is her voice: Believe. She believed it and if you believe it is going to happen.

"Boston." He heard his mom's voice shout.

"Fine than go! Go!" His dad shouted just as furious as she was. Then he heard the door bang and the engine of her car. Why did she just leave? Why didn't she say goodbye? Didn't she love him anymore?

He pressed the pillow over his head. The tears escaped his eyes and disappeared in his bed sheets. ....

_**Four year later, San Diego**_

"Josh, Josh, Josh....." Drake shouted all the way up the stairs and into their room and even as he stood in front of him and Josh didn't have any difficulty hearing Drake.

Drake's mom got re-married . . .the weather guy from channel 5. And there was this fat clumsy kid: Josh. He didn't like him much at first but he learned to love him. No there were brothers and best friends.

"What? Drake I am trying to study! My last exam is tomorrow!" His stepbrother, who for Drake's taste took his academics to serious, said a bit furious.

"I know" Drake replied proudly. "Then it's only one more week until I move to New York City."

"Guess, who is going to prom with Jacqueline la Puff?" he added.

"Err....Ummm....I don't know" Josh acted as if he had just be asked about the reason for living.

"Meeeee"

"Ohh....." Josh replied still sarcastically.

"Yup....and guess what....I'll just tell you, you're not the best guesser! She is French!" Drake smiled proudly, as if it was him that had given her her nationality.

"I won't complain if she gives me some lessons in French." He said and winced at Josh.

"Owww...Is that all you can think of?" It took a minute to figure what Drake was trying to say.

"That and my guitar....." He turned around and started looking for it.

Josh just sighted and went back to chemistry, his favourite subject. He was just as glad as Drake that high school was over, not for the same reason, though. He just wanted to this zoo, which was meant to be an academic place of study to end. University was more of his taste. He would go to a good Uni and get an even better and solid job. Maybe stay at the east coast, his mom lived near the east coast. Or work in silicon vally. He has always been good with computers.

He had to put up with so much, three years ago when his dad married Drakes mother Audrey. He loved her, yes. She was a great mom. And he loved Drake of cause, they where brothers. Not step-brothers or anything, real deep brothers. Even though he could be annoying sometimes and got him in trouble, like that time he ran over Ophra because of him. It was funny, though if he thought about it now. Yes, he defiantly loved Drake. And he even loved Megan. Yes she could be a cheeky little bit...nah, he couldn't think that of his sister. She could be a bit spoilt, oh yes god knows she was spoilt.

He had planned all his life, he would go to Yale, marry Mindy. Yes, he had saved all his money from his job at the premiere and bought an engagement ring. Yeah, he knew what he was going to do. Not like Drake, who hadn't even gotten himself a tuxedo for the prom.

Drake got a record deal in New York, which meant he was going to move there too.

_**Laura's room, Houston, Texas**_

"Laura guess' what I just got?" Two of Laura's friends ran into her room.

"What?" She asked back with the same enthusiasm. Since she moved to Texas she had moved again, not across the country: they stayed in the same state. When she came to this high school, she promised herself that things would not be the way they were.

And they actually did change. She became cheerleader and with that popular. Today was her last day and the day of the prom. She has been dating that guy: Taylor. He was tall, muscly, smart and the quarter back. People said they were the perfect couple. He would go to New York and so would she. One day they would get married and have couple of kids. He would be a doctor or a lawyer and she a journalist. She dance much these days, just cheer leading, if that was dancing.

"Laura?" You wanna see the dress?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see it"

_**The Laguna inn, The prom, San Diego, California**_

The Prom was more or less a bore. Drake and his date Jacky. (Jacqueline was just to long to be said more than once a day.) Drake and his band played until the prom was almost over. He saw Josh and Mindy dancing and something indie of him felt strange. Jacky stood at the bar and drank one drink after the other.

It was almost midnight and that meant the end of prom. Drake and Jacky went upstairs. As they stood in the lift Jacky turned around and wrapped her arms around Drake and he rested his hands on her hips. She pulled herself closer to him, her boobs pressed against his chest as their lips melted. Drake felt his dick twitch. His hands made their way down to her butt; he grabbed her and pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed his neck. Yeah, deffo, she was French. He pushed her against the wall and run his finger through her hair; she had long light brown hair. Her hands where everywhere, she reached down to his belt and slowly unbuckled his pants, and they were thrown in some corner, he didn't like them anyway, way too fancy. She moaned his name is such a cute little French accent, which turned Drake on, not that he needed to be more turned on.

She jumped off him and slowly started to take her dress off. Drake couldn't even close his mouth, girls where usually to prude to do such things in public. Her dress fell to the floor and some other parts of her clothing, which drake couldn't indentify for he was just too horny. She gave him a last hot kiss before she went down on her knees and pulled him closer. His boxers where down in no time and before Drake could have said "zero gravity" she started to kiss just the tip of him. Drake couldn't hold back a deep moan, this time even louder than the last one. Thank god this building is so high; Drake thought to himself and enjoyed Jacky's skills.

_**The prom, Houston, Texas**_

For Laura prom seemed to be perfect. She danced with Taylor to a slow song. She was voted home coming queen with Taylor as her king, things were perfect. But also in Houston prom was coming to an end. Taylor had booked a hotel room for the night in the hotel the party was in. Laura planned on losing her virginity to night. She has been with Taylor for more than a year but never actually did anything with him.

_**The same time, San Diego**_

Josh sat on the bed in a room in the very same hotel as Drake. Josh had booked it to ask Mindy a special question. He knew Mindy was his perfect match. Of cause they had their problems but who hasn't? They were both going to the same college, only she would do law and he chemistry. His whole life was planned out. And now was the time to tell Mindy. He had the ring with him and prepared a speech. The only unknown in his equation was Mindy. What if she said no? What if she thought he only wanted to sleep with her? His hand formed a fist around the little black box in his pocket.

"Josh?" Mindy called. She stood next to him. She was wearing a black negligee. Her hair was long now and her blond curls rested on her shoulders.

"Wow." Josh thought. It's not like he hasn't seen Mindy naked before but she has never made that much effort.

She smiled proudly. "What are you thing about?"

"Life" He replied. That wasn't a lie, was it?

She came closer and said on his laps. She took his face in her hands. "Why? It's perfect! We will go to uni, get a great job...."

He nodded and put his hands on her hips pulling her slightly closer. She looked at him for a brief second and then gave him a long and seductive kiss. She pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him down and the bed.

_**Room 211, Huston **_

Taylor leaded Laura into the room. She was nervous and he could feel it. He rubbed the side of her arms. "Relax, baby."

She nodded. "You want a drink?" She nodded again. Taylor went over to the bar and got to glasses filed with a brown liquid.

She drank it slowly and thought of why she had joined the cheer leads. That was the only way out of the small town that she saw. She had to pretend to be somebody else.

She took the last sip and then kissed Taylor. She kissed the side of his neck as she pulled him down with her onto the bed.

_**26**__**th**__** floor, San Diego**_

"Pig" It finally made, telling them they had reached their floor. Jacky picked up random cloths from the floor while Drake pulled his pants back up only for Jacky to put her hands inside and continue where she had stopped.

She walked backwards in front of him, pulling him with her. Drake took the key out and pushed Jacky into the room. He sat down on the bed and pulled her unto his labs.

**Okay what do you think?? Should I go on with it or drop it??? Please let me now and write me a review....**


End file.
